Gain
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Tsu’tey found his destiny within an alien. Now he just had to protect said alien, even from himself… Warnings: pre-SLASH, character death. Second in my “Losing and Gaining”-series. Now beta'ed


Title: Gain

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Avatar

Series: second in my "Losing and Gaining" series

Pairing: Tsu'tey/Jake Sully

Summary: Tsu'tey found his destiny within an alien. Now he just had to protect said alien, even from himself…

Warnings: pre-slash, character death

Rating: PG-13

AN: SPOILERS! If you haven't seen Avatar you probably shouldn't read this. It also will make no sense to you, I advise you to go see it beforehand!

Tsu'tey looked around and saw the alien he knew as Jakesully sitting in the strange chair he seemed to need to move around.

The human had not yet recovered from the battle and even denied wanting to go back to his 'avatar', what Tsu'tey believed they called the form. He just sat in the clearing where they had buried Neytiri and looked at the grave. Many times Tsu'tey had thought Jakesully longed for death. Every time he thought about granting him this release, Eywa would send him signs.

Slowly Tsu'tey began to understand. These creatures weren't so different from them. Sure, they didn't respect their culture, nature or themselves, but in the end they had feelings and dreams just like the Na'vi.

Watching him Tsu'tey's mind supplied him with the differences the two forms of Jakesully. How strong, quick and resilient the Na'vi body had been, and how weak and foreign this human one was.

The way he seemed to shrink into himself when he had to ask someone for help because he couldn't reach something. He hated asking Tsu'tey for anything at all, even when the warrior was the only one around. Before Neytiri's death Tsu'tey would have mocked him, but now he saw how one harsh word could send Jakesully over the edge.

"What?" The voice interrupted Tsu'tey's thoughts. Looking up, his gaze found the human he had thought about so intently right in front of him.

"…" Tsu'tey inclined his head questioningly.

Jake took a deep breath behind his mask, "Why are you here? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Someone has to watch you…" Tsu'tey knew this was exactly the wrong thing to say as the eyes behind that mask narrowed in anger.

"Why? Am I too weak? Too much of a burden? I know it's my fault Ney…SHE died! You don't have to remind me!" Turning around Jake prepared to quickly wheel away but was stopped by big hands grabbing him and hefting out of his chair. "HEY!"

Tsu'tey looked at the small, weakly struggling man in his hands. He still couldn't believe that one so small and fragile had rescued the Na'vi from his own race. "That is not why I am watching you, Jakesully. When Neytiri joined Eywa my destiny changed. You became my destiny, and my task is to protect you, even from yourself."

Stopping trying to escape the hands holding him like he weighted nothing, Jake looked into the big cat-like eyes and read the truth within them. "What?"

"It seems we are destined to be with each other. We loved the same woman; we are similar to each other. We both want to protect our tribe, the Na'vi. I recognize you not only as the one who united with the toruk, but also as a brother and future mate." Tsu'tey set Jake in his chair before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I will wait for you to discover our joined destiny, Jakesully. I can be patient; I will wait for you to leave this body behind and return to yourself and to me."

As Tsu'tey left him on the clearing Jake stared after him.

Confused Jake looked at Neytiri's grave and wished not for the first time that he had died with her. Closing his eyes Jake imagined her voice whispering to him, explaining and teaching.

'Jake…' His eyes flew open. Had he just heard her voice?

'Yes, you did.'

"Neytiri?" Looking around Jake found himself still alone.

'Jake, you have to let me go.'

"NO! I want to be with you, Neytiri. I…"

'That is not possible. We were not meant to be together. Eywa has shown me what would have happened if we had stayed with each other. You have a destiny, Jake, a destiny that lies with another.' Her voice was gentle and sad at the same time.

"But Eywa…"

'It is my fault. I was mistaken when I interpreted the signs. You were meant as our saviour, but not as my mate.'

Swallowing his tears Jake asked brokenly, "And who was meant for me?"

'Tsu'tey.'

Anger coursed through him, "But he hated me! Since the first moment he hated me because you rescued me and deemed me worthy!"

'He was angry at me, for denying him. But he knew that his fate wasn't with me.'

Feeling drained Jake took a deep breath, "What should I do now?"

A smile shone through her next words, 'Go on living. You have much to give and even more to learn. Go to my mother she will know what to do. Leave the body you hate so much behind and start a new life.'

A caress to his cheek assured Jake he wasn't dreaming, "A new life…with my mate."

Smiling for the first time since Neytiri's death Jake turned his chair the right way, "Thank you, Neytiri. I love you."

As he wheeled away a shadow appeared. Neytiri thanked Eywa for the chance to right what had gone wrong and replied, "I love you too, Jakesully."

End


End file.
